


Ever a Surprise

by tuppenny



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuppenny/pseuds/tuppenny
Summary: Orpheus and Eurydice try their hands at knitting.





	Ever a Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [passionslipsaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionslipsaway/gifts).

Eurydice looked up from the snarled mass of yarn in her hands and grimaced. “How on earth do you do it?”

“Hmm?” Orpheus kept his eyes focused on the knitting in front of him, tongue pressed firmly between his lips as he looped one over and then added an extra stitch, following the pattern laid out on the table.

“How do you keep the yarn from tangling? How do you know what all those letters and numbers in the pattern mean? How do you make it look so _good?”_ She threw her tangled mess down on the floor in front of her and scowled at it.

He blinked and looked up. “What did you say?” 

“Orpheus!”

“Yes?” She glared at him, and he winced. “Oh. I was doing it again, wasn’t I.”

“Yes,” she said, rolling her eyes. “You were.” 

“I’m sorry,” he said, setting his knitting aside. “I’m listening now.”

She stretched her arms and smiled, her mild annoyance fading as soon as he admitted he hadn’t been paying attention. “It’s okay. I wasn’t saying anything important; just wanted to know how you manage to make your project look like a…” She waved her hand at it. “Like a _thing_.” She shook her head and looked ruefully at the knotted string on the floor. “Mine looks like a bird’s nest that fell out of a tree and got stomped on a few times.”

Orpheus startled, then laughed. “That’s oddly poetic, you know.”

She grinned. “Well, it’s true.” 

He rubbed the back of his neck and glanced from his knitting to hers, pursing his lips at the slightly uneven stitches in his own work. “Mine looks like a _thing?_ It’s supposed to be a glove, not a thing.”

She caught the note of disappointment in his voice and hurried over to hug him around his shoulders. “No, no, I didn’t mean it that way. Yours looks like an actual piece of clothing with a recognizable form. It looks like a thing. Like something I’ve seen before.” 

His brow furrowed as he looked at her small hands on his chest. “I think I measured wrong.”

She slid into his lap, ignoring his protests as she sat directly on top of his knitting. “Measured what wrong?”

“The gloves,” he said, still trying to shift her off so he could rescue his work. “Your hands are smaller than I thought. I think I made them too big; if you’d just—oof—” she stood just long enough for him to pick up his knitting and then sat right back down, grinning up at him. 

“You’re knitting me gloves?”

He nodded, taking her hand and comparing it to a length of stitches—stitches that Eurydice could now see were the wrist of a glove. “You hate the cold.” 

“I do,” she said happily, nuzzling into his chest and hugging him close.

“And your old gloves are worn through,” he said, setting the knitting on the table and wrapping his arms around her.

“They are,” she agreed, kissing the underside of his chin. He bent to kiss her on the lips then, and she melted into the softness of his skin and the security of his touch. It was gentle and slow, a kiss just for kissing’s sake, the kind of kiss they shared when they felt quiet and at home and content.

“I wanted to surprise you,” he said after a while, looking regretfully at the ball of golden yarn that had tumbled onto the floor.

She laughed. “You really thought you’d be able to knit me a glove—two gloves—right in front of me without me catching on?” 

His lips quirked and he ran a hand through his hair as he realized what he'd said. “I guess I didn’t think it all the way through.” 

She tugged playfully at his earlobe and then leaned in to kiss it. “I’m surprised anyway, though,” she said, pulling back to meet his eyes. “I’m just surprised a bit earlier than you expected.” She thought for a second and then giggled. “I guess this way we both get to be surprised, hmm?”

He smiled at that. “You’re right,” he said, and then his eyes grew solemn. He took her hands in his and squeezed them gently. “I love when you surprise me, Eurydice. I love every moment that teaches me more about you.”

“I feel the same way,” she confessed, leaning in for another kiss. “I want to learn as much about you as I possibly can.” 

“Don’t worry, my love,” he said, murmuring the words between her lips. “You will. And so will I.” He paused, touching his nose to hers and breathing in the light scent of her perfume, the smell of summer and sunshine and safety. “After all, we have a whole lifetime ahead of us.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, Anna! Love you lots!


End file.
